The Priestess vs Peter Pan
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: He was portrayed as a good guy and Captain Hook was the villain. But, what if it was the other way around? What if Peter Pan wasn't actually the good guy? After Souta is kidnapped, Kagome learns the dark truth about Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

" _Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved their good-bye, Wendy and her brothers knew they would never forget their adventures with Peter Pan."_

"I wish I was a lost boy," Souta Higurashi lept to his feet and began jumping up and down on his twin sized bed. "Never growing up sounds like a lot of fun. No one telling you what to do, being able to fly, and fight pirates, that sounds awesome!" Kagome smiled at her kid brother. Sure, not growing up sounds great when you're as young as he, but really, it's not all that bad. She remembered thinking the same way when she was his age. She stared at the last page where Wendy and her brothers were waving goodbye to Peter Pan. She closed the book and turned her attention back to her little brother.

"Alright alright. Settle down, it's time for you to go to bed." Souta threw himself into the bed as Kagome tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight before leaving his room, shutting the door and turning the light out. As she walked to her room, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. Perhaps it was time to hit the hay and say goodnight herself.

Back in Souta's room, he waited until he heard Kagome's door shut before he jumped from his bed and grabbed his wooden sword that leaned against the wall near his closet door. The young boy slashed the wooden sword around the room, much like the boys in the book had done. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep, however, a small tapping noise could be heard on his window. At first he ignored thinking it was nothing but his imagination.

But it came again, and again, and again, in taps of two. Tap tap, pause, tap tap, pause. Finally, he got annoyed with it, flipped his light switch on, and approached his window. He unlatched it and threw it open to discover the source of the noise. Nothing was there. He turned his back and began his trek back across his room to his bed.

Until he heard it again. Quickly, he spun around and threw open the window. Yet again, nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave his window a funny look. There weren't any tree branches near his window, so it couldn't be that. Maybe it was a ghost!

"Hey!" a head of red hair popped into his vision. Souta let out a yelp and stumbled back. Tripping over his own feet, he hit the floor. Souta's jaw hit the ground as he got a good luck at the figure who had appeared.

"Y-you're… B-but how…. The book…." Souta stuttered out. He was unable to form a complete sentence. There before him, sitting indian style in mid air was none other than Peter Pan himself. There was no mistake. The red hair, the feather on his Robin Hood styled hat, and the green outfit much similar that what an elf would wear.

"Say, how would you like to go to Neverland and become a lost boy!" Peter Pan grinned down at the raven haired boy. He was still young, not quite a teen. He'd be perfect to become a lost boy, since his previous had to be be thinned out.

"And fight pirates too!?" Souta asked, excitement clearly shown on the young boy's face.

"Of course!" Peter grinned setting his hands on his hips. "Now, where's Tink." he looked around for the small fairy that followed him here. The small fairy had a knack for disappearing. "Tink, where are you?" he called out.

And then a small glow flew around Peter Pan's head. He reached up and snatched her from the air, holding onto her by her wings. "Gotcha." He flew over Souta and shook the poor fairy until golden dust covered him.

"Now all you gotta do is fly!" he told him, much like he had told Wendy once upon a time. "Just think happy thoughts!"

Souta's face broke out into the biggest smile he could muster. He shut his tightly and thought about the happy things. And then his feet were off the ground. He laughed as he flew around his bedroom a few times, only stopping when he accidently knocked over the picture frame with him and Kagome smiling into the camera.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Souta Higurashi nodded his head and flew through his bedroom window.

Kagome tossed in turned in her bad. Something just wasn't right. In the pit of her stomach laid a dreadful feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. What could possibly happen though? It's not like she was in the Feudal Era. It's not like demons were just going to appear from nowhere and attack her entire family. And yet, the feeling still remained. Several times that night she felt the need to get out of bed to check on everyone, just in case. Instead, she forced herself to lay still and sleep.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, a crash made her jump from her bed. The feeling in her stomach grew as she opened her bedroom the door and headed towards the source of the noise which happened to be Souta's room.

She opened the door, just in time to see Souta fly through the window, a young boy following him. The boy turned around and made eye contact with her. She could only describe the boy as none other than Peter Pan himself.

Her eyes filled with fear as Peter Pan's face twisted into a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. The look in his eyes sent a shiver running down Kagome's spine. She was too paralyzed to move. His aura was pure evil, more so than Naraku. It held nothing but a malicious intent.

And then he took off after her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest as she threw open the front door and looked to the night sky in hopes of catching Souta. However, they were already gone. She couldn't even sense their Aura anymore.

She sunk down to her knees and slammed her fist onto the concrete. "Damn it!" Her head lightly hit the pavement as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. She was supposed to protect Souta, and now he was gone. She didn't know what Peter had in plan for Souta, but from the look he gave her, it was nothing good.

"Blast that Peter Pan!" A voice yelled out from above her. Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes nearly popped from her head at the sight of the giant floating ship that hovered above her house.

Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. "Hey you!" she waved her arms to catch the man's attention. He looked down at her and ordered his men to drop the anchor. The anchor slammed onto the ground creating a large crater. The man slid down the metal chain and approached her. "You said Peter Pan, right?"

"Yes I did missy." he whipped his sword from his sheated and pointed it at her neck. "Where is he? Are you hiding him?"

"As if! You just missed him actually." he growled "He just took off with my little brother!"

The tip of his sword rested beneath her chin. The man lifted her face to look up at him. Anger burned in her eyes as she replayed the memory of Peter taking her kid brother.

The man smirked as he sheated his sword. "I like that look in your eyes!" Kagome scoffed. "How about we take you with us back to Neverland!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man. Wasn't Captain Hook the villain of the story books? Then again the books never metioned anything about Peter Pan and his evil intent. The two of them stared each other down until Kagome agreed to come along. She'd stay on guard around the man and his crew.

"Very well! We Must be off then!" he turned and stepped onto the anchor. He held out his hand for her to take. Kagome hesitated before slipping her hand into his. He pulled her into his chest and yelled for his men to raise the anchor. Up they went, onto the ship. Kagome clutched onto his jacket as the ground became smaller.

"Mr. Smee! Set the sails for Neverland!" the captain ordered as they stepped onto the deck. A short chubby male saluted his captain and set to work. Kagome stumbled as the ship rose higher into the sky and turned.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." she muttered as she leaned against the railings.

"How do you know?" Kagome turned to come face to face with Captain Hook himself.

"There's a children's story book called Peter Pan. It tells the story of a girl named Wendy and her brothers that travel to Neverland and there they meet mermaid, fairies and redskins. However, not everything in neverland is sunshine and rainbows. Peter Pan's archnemesis Captain Hook has it out for him and is set on his destruction. Hook captures the lost boys and threatens to throw them off the plank to the crocodile. Peter comes and saves the day and Wendy and her brothers return home." she explained to him.

Hook said nothing. It was obvious she didn't believe him. He stood silently beside her until they had arrived in Neverland. The ship landed in the water. They approached land where a few pirates hopped aboard and stood in a line before captain hook.

"Have you discovered the whereabout of Peter and the Lost boys?" Hook asked the men.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison. He moved to a round table where a map lay. One of the men pointed at the area where he was currently located. Hook looked up at the priestess.

"You will accompany me to this hideout." he left no room for her to protest. He brushed past her and headed in the direction of the hideout. Kagome rolled her eyes, but followed after the pirate. A little over two hours later, Hook suddenly disappeared. Kagome stopped to call out for the man, but a hand was slapped over her mouth and she was pulled into thick bushes.

He hushes her before she can scream. "He's not who you think." he motioned to Peter pan leading an older looking boy, maybe a year or so younger than herself, away from the hideout. Hook and Kagome silently tailed him from the bushes. Once they were quite a ways from the hideout, Peter Pan picked up a rather large looking stone and turned to the boy who gave him a confused look.

Peter's friendly face twisted into one of anger as he raised the stone above his head and began beating the boy with it. Kagome held a hand to her mouth as she watched him, unable to tear her gaze from the scene. "You're getting too old!" Peter yelled angrily, with final bash to the head, ending the boys life. Kagome turned away from the horrific scene.

Her resolve to save her brother only grew stronger as she and Hook slipped away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Fun Fact: Peter Pan was named after the greek god of Sexual deviance, rape, and torture.


End file.
